


Eren/Armin + 104th guys

by pip1up



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pip1up/pseuds/pip1up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the snk kink meme. Eren and Armin put the hotdog in the bun, metaphorically speaking, and everyone else watches. (By watch I mean doing the five finger knuckle shuffle. Tickling the pickle. imsosorryomg)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren/Armin + 104th guys

Everyone knew the nighttime routine, but no one had ever dared talk about it. As soon as it was lights out, it was pretty much a live porno starring Eren and Armin. The first time it had happened they had tried to keep quiet and not alert anyone to what they were doing. Sleeping in the same bed was conspicuous enough. But as soon as Eren so much as palmed Armin’s dick through his clothes, Armin let out the loudest (and hottest) moan any of them had heard.

After a moment of mortified silence on Armin’s part, a voice rang out, “It’s uh, it’s cool if you, y’know… do… it. Like, y’know, a guy’s gotta, um… yeah.”

Eren had accepted that without any further argument and loud moans and dirty whispers could be heard from their shared bed almost all night long. It kept everyone up, not that they had minded. Every single night after that had been the same. Eren and Armin would have loud sex and the rest of the guys would furiously masturbate. It had never been talked about, but beds had certainly been switched to get a better view of the two.

After a long day of training, tonight was no different. All the guys were relaxing in the barracks waiting for lights out. Connie, Jean, and Marco were all hanging out in Connie’s bunk telling lame jokes and laughing obnoxiously like always. Reiner and Bertolt seemed to be discussing the day’s training very seriously. In the corner bunk, Eren and Armin were cuddling, a book in Armin’s hands while Eren played with his blond hair.

A loud bang on the door and a yell of “Turn off the goddamn lights,” signaled that it was indeed lights out. The boys scrambled to the light switch before the commander came in and raised hell. After making sure all lights were out, everyone dispersed to their separate beds. That was, except Eren and Armin.

Armin closed his book and shoved it under the bed just in time to be shoved into the mattress by his boyfriend. Eren planted a rough kiss onto his lips and licked up to the shell of Armin’s ear.

“Gonna fuck you so hard tonight, babe,” he breathed into the smaller boy’s ear. Eren moved back down to his neck, trying to elict as many moans as he could. Having his boyfriend sucking and biting at the tender flesh of his neck turned Armin on and he let out little moans as Eren got streadily rougher. He moved lower still, unbuttoning Armin’s shirt as he went. As soon as the last button was undone he tore the nightshirt off and moved back up to kiss the blond. Both moaning into the kiss, Armin laced his arms around Eren’s neck bringing him closer.

Meanwhile, the rest of the guys in the barracks listened to the erotic moaning, lusty whispers, and wet smacking. A few of the luckier guys were close enough to see the dark outlines of the two boys grinding against each other.

Eren leaned back and pulled off his shirt, tossing it elsewhere. He ground his ass into Armin’s crotch, earning him a loud moan in response. Armin’s hands flew to his pants, trying to slide them off but his boyfriend was in the way.

“Eren, move,” Armin commanded, not so nicely. Eren rolled his eyes and flopped onto the other side of Armin to get rid of his pants too. As soon as they were both stark naked, Eren rolled ontop of Armin and feverishly locked lips while thrusting his cock against the vocal blond’s. He caught all of those sweet moans in an open mouthed kiss, only pausing to hear them amplified. By now, Armin was helplessly jerking his hips up, trying to get more friction.

Eren decided to bring out the big guns. “You like that, huh?” he whispered, “You fucking slut.” Armin actually whimpered at that and bucked his hips up involuntarily. “You want my cock, don’t you?” he said, licking a stripe down Armin’s neck.

“Please,” Armin whined, “I need it.” He moved one of his hands down towards Eren’s cock, the other still looped around his neck. Armin grabbed their erections and began pumping erratically, gasping at the sensation.

It didn’t last long before Eren pulled away with a groan of pleasure and began searching underneath his pillow. He let out an irritated noise and looked over at his flushed mate with a shrug and a goofy expression.

“Are you shitting me,” Armin said in a monotone voice. Before an argument could break out over Eren’s tendency to lose lube, something hit Armin’s stomach from across the room.

“Ow! What the-“ he started, before turning crimson when he realized what it was. Eren smirked and moved back on top of him, picking up the small bottle. Armin hid his face in embarrassment as Eren coated his fingers.

“Oh my god, Eren, are you seriously using th- Ah!” Armin yelped. Eren’s fingers circled around the hole. “That’s really cold,” Armin said breathlessly. He pushed a finger in, reveling in the moans extracted from Armin. A second finger joined and Armin thrust his ass downwards, trying to get more.

“You want me that badly, huh?” Eren murmured, “Armin, babe, you’re such a fucking cockslut.” Armin gasped and ground down hard.

“S-stop fucking teasing me you- Ahh, shit,“ Armin was cut off as Eren found his sweet spot and massaged it ruthlessly. Armin was a mess of whimpers, moans, and groans. Eren smiled and pulled his fingers out of his panting boyfriend. Before anything else, he leaned down to whisper in Armin’s ear.

“Shhh, stay quiet for a sec…,” he purred, “You hear that?” Armin confusedly tried to calm his breathing and listen. What he heard turned him on so much more than he’d ever admit. All around them was the sound of heavy breathing and what he presumed to be the entire barracks jerking off.

“Eren, don’t point out… that’s…” he was mesmerized by all the hot sounds and didn’t know what to think. Eren leaned down and kissed him hard before pulling back and looking down at his boyfriend.

“Whaddaya say we give ‘em a real show?” he asked, a definite smirk on his face. Armin bit his lip and refused to respond. “You’re so goddamn hot, babe, all these guys are jerking it to just your voice. C’mon Armin, it’d be such a shame to let those beautiful sounds go to waste,” Eren begged.

“Whatever. Just fuck me, I’ll be loud enough to wake up the commander,” Armin said. He would never admit how hot Eren’s idea made him.

“Mmm, I bet he’d wanna fuck your cute ass, too,” Eren said breathily, chuckling at the eye-roll he was given. He picked up the previously discarded bottle and applied it generously to his hard-on. Armin lifted his legs up and spread himself for his lover.

“Very nice of you to give me such easy access,” Eren whispered into his boyfriend’s ear as he aligned his cock with Armin’s entrance. Armin let out an exaggerated whine as Eren teased his hole.

“Fuck me, Eren… fuck me so hard,” Armin moaned out, getting off on the fact that everyone could hear him begging so desperately. Eren moaned at his audacity and pressed in.

“You like that? My dick’s not even in all the way and you’re squirming and moaning like a fucking whore,” Eren murmured. He slowly began pushing in and out, going deeper each time. The tightness was absolutely heavenly and the loud moans coming from beneath him only served to turn him on even more. Armin was normally very vocal, but tonight he was on fire.

“Eren,” Armin moaned loudly, “Keep talking.” He let out a breathless pant. Armin was in complete bliss. His boyfriend fucking him and dirty-talking him was enough to put him over the edge, but with listening to all the guys stroking their cocks to his voice… well, that was certainly something.

Eren sped up his pace, gripping Armin’s hips for leverage. “Oh yeah? You like it when I call you names, slut?” he said. Armin groaned loudly, mouthing a ‘yes,’ but not able to enunciate. Trying to concentrate on both thrusting and talking was proving to be a difficult task for Eren. He began slamming deep and hard, earning a surprised yelp from Armin.

“You wanna come?” Eren purred into his ear, “I’ll fuck your tight little hole so hard you’ll never forget it, you fucking whore.” Armin moaned loudly and arched up, too lost in pleasure to function. Eren’s thrusts suddenly stopped and Armin whipped his head up to glare confusedly at his lover.

“What… what the fuck are you doing?” he practically yelled, “Why the hell’d you stop?” Eren laughed breathlessly, his cock still deep inside.

“I want you to hear everyone come to your hot fucking voice, babe,” he said into Armin’s ear. Armin glared up at him, but didn’t struggle. Eren moved his hand over to his boyfriend’s cock and began stroking it, taking in all the moans and gasps.

“Are you listening?” Eren asked. Armin nodded and focused in on the faint moans and sound of skin rubbing on skin in the distance. He felt disgustingly perverted listening to his comrades jerking off, but it felt so good with Eren pumping him and telling him how hot his voice was.

“Eren, I’m so close,” Armin whined and thrust up into the hand around him. He could hear a low groan of “fuck,” from across the room and a slowing of lewd noises. Armin let out a high pitched whine at hearing someone orgasm from him and Eren fucking.

“Fuck, I wanna see you come undone, babe,” Eren said, and started thrusting again, regaining his fast tempo. Armin yelled out a moan in surprise, not able to keep it down. He was vocalizing every little spurt of pleasure that shot through him and Eren was no better. Eren continued pumping his boyfriend’s cock and thrusting inside him while groaning and occasionally letting out a low whine when Armin clenched up.

“Armin, fuck, babe, oh,” Eren whined as neared climax, thrusts becoming erratic. He gasped deeply and spasmed as he came hard inside. Armin was a panting and moaning mess as Eren slid out and between his legs to envelop Armin’s leaking cock in his mouth. One hard suck was all it took for Armin to spurt his seed all over Eren’s face. Armin yelped and moaned loudly as he rode out his orgasm, eventually relaxing and panting hard. Eren moved up and collapsed on top of his spent boyfriend.

A soft, low moan resounded around the room as the last one finished. Eren wiped his face off on a towel they kept under the bed for this very purpose and rolled off Armin so he could clean up. As soon as they were both free of bodily fluids, Eren pulled a blanket over them and cuddled into Armin’s back.

“Armin,” Eren asked.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“I love you,” Eren said sincerely.

Armin chuckled, “I love you too, you sap.”

“I don’t think you’re a slut,” Eren said, “Or a whore. Not at all. You’re too sweet. God, I love you so much, babe.”

“Eren you do this every time,” Armin said with a smile, “I know you don’t think that. I love you too, Eren.”

“Goodnight.”

“ ‘Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much trouble saying or typing curse words or inappropriate things and I really don't know why. It's like I'm expecting a toddler to pop up next to me and ask me what the heck a meat twinkie is.


End file.
